Exploration Experience
Description This system was replaced in Beta v.1.11.5. Following article is no longer valid and kept as a historical reminder only. With update Beta v.1.8.2, a Skills system for player characters was added to Last Day on Earth: Survival. Skills are unlocked by accumulating Exploration Experience (XXP) in different types of areas in the game. In any of the six zone types (see below), you will see a percentage on a curve under the Minimap. When it reaches 100%, a floating icon for that zone type will appear on the left, and the Minimap percentage restarts from 0%. When the zone icon is tapped, it will roll for one of six possible Skills you will gain that level in (or more Exploration Experience on the next level). For example, when you've gotten 100% Exploration Experience in a Pine Forest zone (any/all levels of difficulty), tap the zone-type icon to see seven icons, one for gaining more XXP and six for Skills relevant to that zone type--in this case, Lumberjack, Dog Breeder, Burglar, Walker, Sprint, or Motorcycle Driver. Rolling the RNG will land on one of the seven options, and you will gain whatever is indicated. When you've reached the maximum level for any of the skills in a zone type, your odds of rolling one of the others increase. Also, on the inventory screen, there's a bright, green arrow near the top-right corner. Tapping it shows Active, Passive, or Temporary skills (Skills get from Healer by watching any video) and buffs. Farming Exploration Experience (XXP) There are few ways to get the Exploration Experience. The First ways is: Get some weapon (Or bare hands), kill those Zombie (Green to yellow, or even red zones). But don't kill the Witch (Infected Forest), because the Infected Forest, never give you any skills, instead you just get experience. The Second ways is: Find zone have skills under the zone picture. Bring some of tools to mine that Stone, to chop the tree. Also, you can find things on the ground for some XXP, or even some food. Categories Skills are gained through earning Exploration Experience in six zone types: *Pine Forest *Mountain (i.e., limestone) *Oak Forest *Northern Forest (snowy places,) *Bunker Alfa *Base Exploration Experience icon2.png Exploration Experience icon5.png Exploration Experience icon4.png Exploration Experience icon3.png Exploration Experience_icon6.PNG Exploration Experience icon1.png XXP Meter The amount of progress you've made on your current level in progress for the zone type you are in at the time is reflected as a percentage below the minimap. With each new skill level acquired, it takes longer to 100% for the next one. Exploration Experience meter1_arrow.png Exploration Experience meter2_arrow.png Magazines Exploration Experience can also be gained through Magazines for each zone type. (Explorer's Pack has chance to drop these magazine). They give some Instant XXP. Magazines 1.png Magazines 2.png Tips and Trivia As you know that we need to do certain number of actions (like chopping trees, breaking stones, killing zombies, etc.) to gain percentage on the experience bar. But the problem is that the number of required actions to gain every 1% will keep on increasing everytime you reach 100% on the bar. There are some players who claim that they are now at a point where thet need to do 30+ actions to get just 1% on the experience bar. That means they need to do 3000+ actions to reach their next 100% on the bar. Another thing which makes unlocking skills difficult is that even after such a Hard Grind, we can't choose the skill we want to get! Most of the times, you will get a skill which you don't want. The only good thing is that passive skills have a max cap like 5 or 10. So once you reach the max capacity of a useless skill, you will no longer get that skill. Category:Game mechanics